What She Needs to Know
by consensual-candy
Summary: Harley doubts her relationship with the Joker. Just as she's about to leave, he shocks her. Of course, the Joker shows affection in his own way and in the most comprising positions. Are you convinced of their love? Some sexual content.


An idea that mushroomed in my head. I just had to write it...

Review! I hope you enjoy this.

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything. If I owned the Joker, I would keep him all to myself. No offence to Harley._

**WHAT SHE NEEDS TO KNOW**

Tonight had served as a night of beatings for Harley.

When the Joker had finally walked away, Harley had picked her bruised self up and fled into her bedroom.

It wasn't that she was scared. Alright, she was most definitely scared but some part of her was starting to doubt her life.

Sure, nobody would want a life like this but Harley would stay without a second's thought because she loved him. But she wasn't sure he loved her back. No, she wasn't sure at all...

With a cry of despair, Harley ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind her with a bang. With slow, deliberate steps, she stepped closer to the mirror to assess the injury on her face.

What she saw was terrible. It wasn't the injuries on her face but the expression behind the young blonde girl that terrified her. Somehow, she knew that it was her but she was terrified to believe it.

Harley stared bitterly at her reflection.

"You bitch. Don't kid yourself, he'll never love you!" She yelled and then hurled a glass at the mirror, watching as it shattered into tiny smithereens around her.

She was so angry that she could barely see properly. That was probably why when her bathroom door opened, she only seemed to see a tall, broad-shouldered figure enter.

"It's him." She thought to herself after a few seconds. She started to see clearly now. He was standing at the open doorway, dirty blonde curls falling into his face and arms crossed across his chest.

He was taking in her appearance with a mad smile and dark hooded brown eyes. Immediately, Harley's confusion at seeing him turned to hot fiery anger.

"What the fuck do you think you're looking at?" She screamed at him, hands fisted at her sides. His eyes widened a fraction and his expression changed but then it fell back to its normal composure.

He sighed. "Harley, harley, are you being dramatic again?" He said to her almost soothingly, his voice caressing her. She wanted to kill him so bad. How could he just stand there so calmly?

"Fuck you! Your name fits you perfectly. The Joker, always making a joke out of everything!" He shook his head, his limp curls swinging in his face. He smacked his lips and looked at her again.

Breathing heavily, Harley pushed herself off the sink, storming past him and into their bedroom. Then, she flung open her wardrobe, stashing random clothes into a suitcase she kept under her bed.

As she was doing this, a large tanned hand came down on her wrist.

She snapped at him and snatched her wrist from him, only to end up with a slap on her face. She was sent sprawling on the floor and her head hit the foot of her wardrobe hard.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He growled at her, eyes turning black with rage. When she only looked fearfully at him, he hit her suitcase, sending it slamming it against the wall.

Harley bit back her fear and stood up shakily. "I'm going." She said to him, then stopped, fearful of angering him any further. There was a long silence before he spoke. When he did, it was quiet.

"You want to...go?" He said. Harley trembled. That peaceful moment was shattered in an instant, however, when he hoisted her up by her hair roughly and threw her onto her bed. She whimpered in pain.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" His body followed immediately, towering above hers. He leaned down, inches from her face and breathed heavily onto her neck.

He was like a mad animal. Out of fear, she closed her eyes and turned her head away. "Open your eyes, Harley. Don't fucking close your eyes on me." She sobbed.

She was afraid that if she opened her eyes, he might do something bad to her. Silently, she cried and tears lined her eyelids.

"I'm gonna cut your pretty blue eyes out, Harley. Last warning, open them."

Slowly, she opened her eyes only to realise that they were filled with tears and she blinked to see clearly. She felt a teardrop slide down her cheek and his eyes follow its path. Then, he turned to her.

He never said a word, just looked at her while she waited in fear for what he might do to her. Suddenly, he dipped his head low and she felt his lips press against the wound on her cheek.

She just laid there, shocked. When he lifted his head up, she looked at him with wide eyes. He didn't look at her at all but reached into his coat and pulled out his gun then brought it to her face.

She looked helplessly at it. "This is how my life ends, at the hands of the person I love." She thought. Strangely enough, she accepted it.

"Are you scared, Harley?"He whispered, twirling the gun and cocking it at her.

"No." She answered. "Nooo? Are you sure?" He taunted her. Harley nodded.

With a taunting gentleness, he eased the gun into her hand and closed her trembling fingers around it. Then, he brought it up to his forehead.

"Then pull the trigger, Harley." Her hands turned to ice. She was frozen with panic. "Come on, Harley. You can't back out now." She shook her head, sending her hair sprawling over their bed.

He suddenly laughed manically and Harley jumped. "You won't do it? Fine." He snatched the gun from her and hit himself hard.

"No! Stop! Stop," Harley cried, reaching for him. He ignored her.

"Please, why are you doing this? Stop, don't." She begged him. The right side of his head was matted with deep red blood and some of it had gotten into his hair.

"Because, Harley, it's the way I deal with guilt." He looked completely mad, blood covering half his face, eyes alight with manic. It was obvious he wouldn't stop hitting himself until he killed himself.

Harley did the only thing she could at that moment.

She grabbed his face in both hands, pulled him to her and kissed him. At first, his body tensed but then, she felt him relax. His lips moved against hers and he nipped her bottom lip.

She let out a soft sigh and fisted her hand in his hair while the other tugged his purple coat off him, letting it fall to the ground. His mouth moved down the column of her throat and suckled on her flesh, eminating a louder sigh from her.

Suddenly, he paused and looked down at her. With a crazed smile, he slid his hands down her oversized shirt and ripped it in two, causing her to gasp. "Shush, Harley." He tossed the torn shirt aside and continued where he left off.

Harley lay still while he pressed his face into her cleavage and then unclasped her bra, freeing her breasts. He brought up one hand to her right breast and massaged it, licking his lips. Without warning, he flicked his tongue on her nipple and then rougher, causing it to harden under pleasure. Harley moaned, arching her body upwards to his hungry mouth.

"God, I feel..." He glanced at her, taking in her flushed face. "It's about to get better, Harley." True enough, he flicked her nipples harder while his other hand ventured to her cotton underwear.

With shaky hands, she unbuttoned his shirt, running her hands over his bare chest. His skin felt warm, hard and surprisingly smooth underneath her , she drew a finger from the top of his chest down to the top of his pants. He pressed himself closer to her and she felt how hard he was.

While she unzipped his pants, he drew his tongue over her belly and then pulled her underwear off her, leaving her entirely naked.

"You're so wet, Harley. Jesus," He said. Before Harley could reply, she felt him trail a finger down her clit and up again causing her legs to buck shamelessly in front of him. She moaned softly.

"I need you. Now." She pulled to get his pants off hurriedly but stilled when he was down to his boxers. She could clearly see his manhood and she stilled, unsure of what to do.

Fortunately, he didn't seem to notice and pulled them off to reveal his manhood. Harley was beginning to feel nervous.

Sitting up, he positioned himself at the opening of her clit. Without warning, he thrust himself inside her, causing her to let out a cry of pain and shock.

Instantly, he stilled, looking at her worriedly. "Harley, what's..." His voice trailed off as he saw the trail of blood flow down the inside of her thigh.

He froze, his eyes following its path until it stained their bed. While Harley struggled to deal with the pain, she saw him stare at her with a bewildered expression. She stared back at him, unsure of what to say.

Suddenly, she felt his hand lift her leg up and his long finger caress the inside of her thigh then make its way up to her clit. She held her breath and watched in anticipation. She was left breathless when he inserted it gently into her and then move in and out gently.

She let her head fall back and felt herself getting wetter. "Oh God!" Her head shot up when his tongue replaced his finger and flick her nub slowly. She found him watching her. She blushed furiously.

Wonder overtook her embarrassment, however, when he looked at her softly as if making sure that she was not in any pain. His eyes were the softest she had ever seen.

He shifted his eyes downwards and she saw his manhood throbbing. It was obvious that he was aching not to thrust himself into her.

"It's okay. I want this." She whispered. He looked uncertainly at her but she nodded, giving consent. Slowly, he eased himself into her. Whenever she looked even slightly uncomfortable, he would pause and look concernedly at her through heavy eyelashes.

Then she would nod and he would continue, as slow as ever. When he was fully inside her, he cautiously thrust out and in of her. She moaned at the sensation and reached for his biceps, fingers grasping at him.

He moved his body forward until his face was above hers and started to move faster. He took hold of her hips, his touch firm but light and pounded fiercely into her. She lunged against him, kissing the hot skin of his hard chest and he growled. She grew more aroused and he took her harder and faster, dirty blonde curls swinging with the movement of his thrusts.

Everytime he moved inside her, she would gasp. She felt his lips move against her hair and then past the bridge of her nose to her lips. He kissed her unlike any other times. Usually, it was hard and fast and almost domineering. This time, it was slow and brutally passionate. When he finally tore away, she was all breathless and limp.

She felt her walls clamping down harder and harder on him and he drew a tantalizing hand up down her leg, encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist. Instantly, he moved deeper into her and she felt her climax nearing. She could feel him tighten inside her and he growled, pushing her to the edge of ecstacy.

It wasn't gentle loving but there was a soft tenderness to his movements. Just before she found release, he closed his warm mouth around her hard nipple, drawing out her orgasm. She moaned loudly, grabbing at his broad shoulders amidst her pleasure-filled shattering climax. Seconds later, he groaned and she felt his seed shoot inside her. They were both breathing very heavily.

She pulled him to her, their naked bodies sticking to each other and their juices mingling. He felt warm, comforting and manly against her and she ran a hand through his hair, enjoying the feel of it between her fingers. For a moment, he too relaxed and slid a hand up her curves then trailed to her face.

She saw his hand move forward tentatively, then finally press against her cheek and enclose it. She leaned into his hand but just as she was about to close her eyes, he moved off her quickly. He stood up and bent down to pick up his clothes that were astrewn on the floor. He didn't look at her at all and dressed quickly.

Hurt, Harley sat up shakily and looked at him angrily. "So that's it? You're leaving?" She cried. He paused, then slowly looked at her, barechested. "I thought it was pretty obvious, Harley." Then, he flashed her a mad grin.

She knew he had expected her to yell, protest, retort back, but she could not form any words to describe her feelings at that moment. She was...heartbroken. She had thought that after the intmacy they shared...

Her soft blue eyes filled with painful tears and she was so forlorn she chose to stare at the floorboards instead of him. She knew he hated tears so she never cried in front of him. After a moment, she cleared her throat that was clogged up.

"Yeah, I should have seen it coming." She whispered, not looking at him. Climbing into bed, she turned her body away from him and pulled the blanket over her. He didn't move at all. Minutes later, she heard the shift of his feet and the lights went off.

Harley buried her face in her pillow, letting it soak her tears. She was alone. Always alone. He didn't love her, he was just making use of her like his victims. One thing she realised :It hurt to love someone knowing he didn't love you back.

All of a sudden, she felt the other side of the bed dip and somebody slide under the covers beside her. She turned, frightened at the presence of the stranger. Her eyes met his dark brown haunting ones and they stared at each other for what seemed like forever.

No words were exchanged. Instead, he drew her closer to him and wrapped a strong arm around her waist, pulling her to his chest. Harley breathed in the husky smell of his body and she felt his chin rest on the top of her head.

After that, all was lost as their eyes closed and they fell asleep in each other's presence. Harley didn't need a perfect life. She didn't need a perfect job or a big home or luxury cars.

She just needed her Joker, and to know he needed her too.

**END**

Okay, tell me what you think. I just realised the Joker is a very complex character & writing about him is insanely hard.

Anyway, this fic kinda explains why Harley sticks with the Joker even after all the BS. And it also reveals that the Joker cares about Harley but doesn't know how to say it, so he shows it in his own way

If there was something that inspired this fic, this would be it:

"**_Expressing emotion in any way that's real & meaningful is alien to the Joker, but he's learning those parts of himself, however unconsciously, through Harley."-Mark Hamill_**


End file.
